


Jimmy Kirk Got NO Chill

by SineadRivka



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M, Monogamy, Polyamory, the afterlife, vaguely cracky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 02:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15305832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SineadRivka/pseuds/SineadRivka
Summary: I got nothin'. This is blamed entirely on the prompt below.Prompt:Plz imagine Sarek and Jim in the afterlife, waiting for Spock, hanging with other people (Amanda, Sarek's other kids, Sulu, Chekov), but one day Jim just bursts into Sarek's ghost house with "Sarek, Amanda, you're not gonna believe the shit your son just pulled" and boom that's the story of OG Kirk reacting to the aos





	Jimmy Kirk Got NO Chill

James T. Kirk and Leonard “Bones” McCoy shared a favorite pastime.

They watched their husband continue to live his life.

Being humans, Jim and Bones knew that they would pass away long before their half-human husband would. And unsurprisingly, they also were joined with other individuals that were close to Spock over the years. Sarek and Amanda would often sit and gaze after Spock, quietly reveling in his successes, and mourning his failures. Sometimes they would be joined by Nyota, Scottie, Sulu, or Chekhov. Sometimes Michael came by to sit and snark with them over what her big brother was doing.

But it was a day where it was only Jim sitting and watching Spock that it happened.

He couldn’t do anything but stare in shock and horrified wonder as Spock ignited the Red Matter.

And then something _pulled_ at his soul in a way that he had never experienced before.

Unable to tear his eyes away from his view of Spock, he realized that a second window had started to form, hazy and unsure, until it snapped into sudden, terrifying clarity. And he saw a young Vulcan boy sitting at a low desk to study, school robes hung carefully to one side. It took Jim an embarrassing amount of time to realize _what_ he was looking at, but when he did, he looked at the child and pulled up a third window with shaking hands, looking for himself. And what he found rattled him to the core. He forced himself to watch to the very end of the conflict, pain for his own alternate self radiating from his heart.

Turning away, he ran out of the home he and Bones had created, a whole wing blank and waiting for their missing third. It wasn’t too far to Sarek and Amanda’s, and he barreled through the door and into the living area where McCoy was shakily sipping tea with his in-laws. Likewise, the older generation seemed just as shaken, their action of holding hands showing that they had felt the “pull” as well.

“James,” Sarek greeted.

“Darlin’, what in the _hell_ was that?” McCoy groaned, blue eyes looking slightly washed out.

Kirk pressed his lips together for a moment before he couldn’t handle holding it any longer. He pulled up a window to watch the mortal world, pausing it before things got . . . interesting. “Sarek, Amanda, you wouldn’t _believe_ the shit that your son just pulled.”


End file.
